1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ink stamps and, more particularly, to a combined ink stamp and digital counter device for conveniently allowing users to track the amount of stamps that they have made with their ink stamp.
2. Prior Art
The high volume of documents which must be handled in commerce has created a demand for means by which a large number of documents can be handled rapidly. This has led to the development of apparatuses for performing routine operations such as sorting and endorsing. One type of apparatus for placing endorsements upon documents includes stamp for documents that has a rotating stamp head with an integral ink pad within the apparatus. As the stamp head is pushed down towards the document, the stamp is brought into contact with the document and stamps the endorsement in ink thereon. This eliminates the need to repeatedly moving an ink stamp between a separate ink pad and the desired document. Currently, there is no effective means for keeping track of how many documents have had a stamp pressed thereon.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined ink stamp and digital counter in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a convenient means for users to keep track of the number of mailings sent out at one particular time. Additionally, a plurality of important documents that need to be stamped with a date can effectively be accounted for with expedience and ease. The present invention readily enhances the day-to-day duties of clerical staff, particularly bookkeeping, accounting and auditing clerks, as well as secretaries.